


Цена понимания, или С широко закрытыми глазами

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brainfucking, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Привыкший к тьме своего мира, Саске, вытащенный на солнце, ослеп.Потерявший в том бою зрение, Наруто прекрасно обходился без глаз, научившись большему, чем просто видеть.Тьма сделала их единым целым, смешав безумие и надежду. Саске смог заглянуть в Наруто и увидеть его чувства, только когда сам Наруто погрузился во тьму.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Катализатором оказалась 486 глава манги. Обдумывая события и слова Наруто в ней, а также возможные результаты под трек delfin feat. stella — глаза (http://pleer.net/tracks/8404542qkfS), я и написал сей драббл.  
> Читать под трек не обязательно. Музыка - эмоциональный фон, слова побоку. 
> 
> Название к одноимённому фильму Кубрика отношения не имеет. 
> 
> Беты: Mritty, вычитка Rileniya

Человек слишком слаб, чтобы жить с широко открытыми глазами, так что ему ничего не остаётся, как жить с глазами широко закрытыми.(с)  


  
В ванной комнате работал кондиционер. Новое слово техники для страдающих астмой и просто любящих комфорт. А ещё для курильщиков, вроде него, Саске. Хотя в пропаренной душной комнате ему и правда было тяжело дышать.  
Саске затянулся. Глубоко, но как-то нервно, глотая горький едкий дым, дерущий горло. Остатки, что он выдохнул, моментально вытянул из помещения трудолюбивый механизм. Хорошо — аллергия на табачный дым не будет разъедать глаза.  
Саске поёрзал на неудобном узком бортике ванной, от которого задница затекла моментально. Выпрямился, разминая мышцы спины, на минуту щадя побаливающие уже пару дней позвоночник и поясницу. И снова сгорбился, ёжась от прохлады нагоняемого вентилятором воздуха. Голые руки и шея давно покрылись гусиной кожей, в затылок дуло.  
Стряхнул пепел прямо на кафельный пол к предыдущим окуркам и опять замер, пристроив локоть на бедре. Длинные пряди спутанной челки свисали на лицо, отгораживали от того немногого, что снаружи, — от выложенных ровной пятнистой плиткой стен, от отражения в зеркале. Тонкие жёсткие губы скривились. От скудного света лампы и водной взвеси в воздухе полумрак маленького замкнутого пространства словно бы лениво клубился. За спиной из открытого крана хлестала вода, но даже ее шум не скрыл звук разбиваемой посуды, или что там опять уронил Наруто на кухне? Саске вздрогнул.  
Наруто...  
Внутри всё обожгло. От проглоченного дыма замутило так, что едва не вывернуло прямо себе на колени.  
_Под ногами от резкого скольжения по земле взмывает горячий песок. Отяжелевшее тело, давно потерявшее свою подвижность и легкость, слушается через силу. Пытается против воли хозяина завалиться в сторону при разворотах. Глаза болят от перенапряжения, выхватывая разноцветные пятна: голубой клок неба, рыжий лоскут куртки, грязно-жёлтый войлок волос, бурый ковёр земли._  
— Сдо-охни!  
От крика в рот набивается пыль. Замах — но ступни подворачиваются, и он падает. Успевает перекатиться в сторону, зло вскинуться, не ощущая новых ссадин.  
Свистопляска на минуту прекращается, разорвав давно уже спутанный поток движений и приёмов, — казалось, что даже в воздухе остаются следы от их ударов.  
Он стоит невдалеке. Широко расставив ноги и присев почти до земли. Поза устойчивая, не собьёшь даже с размаху. Руки выставлены в защитном положении, в правой зажат кунай.  
Саске вцепился в пряди на висках, замотал головой, неуверенно покачиваясь. Пепел от всё ещё зажатой в пальцах сигареты взметнулся, оседая на матово-чёрные волосы и матово-белую кожу рук.  
_Время загустевает, пронизанное болезненно-худыми пальцами солнца. Ветер кружит у ног, гоняя земляную крупу, теребит чёрные завязки банданы и ткань одежды._  
Тяжелое дыхание разъедает грудь.  
Глаза... Почему у Наруто всё время закрыты глаза?  
Рывок. Блок. Блок. Замах. Удар.  
Что?!  
Увернуться, но...  
Снаружи послышался приглушённый мат. Хлопанье не то дверью, не то... какая разница.  
Снова стихло. Только жужжал кондиционер, и глухо гудела льющаяся вода. Это даже шумом нельзя было назвать по сравнению с рёвом в ушах _там_.  
Саске с силой дёрнул себя за пряди на висках, откинулся назад, удерживая баланс только за счет выучки шиноби.  
Затянулся, обжигаясь о фильтр.  
— Саске! Саске, чёрт тебя дери! Ты опять куришь в ванной?!  
_Кулак Наруто со всей силой впечатывается ему в скулу. Электрическими разрядами разбегается боль по лицу, и картинка перед глазами меркнет._  
Ярость, горящая в нём, превращается из чёрной ненависти и отчаянья в страх. Вывернуться не удаётся. Его отбрасывает от удара, тело, словно набитое песком, заносит: воля и разум хозяина больше не управляют им.  
Он падает.  
Саске раздражённо дёрнул плечом, как бы отвечая Наруто на его вопрос, и выронил окурок. Пальцы пощипывало от раскалившегося фильтра — он не заметил, как скурил сигарету до основания.  
Вытащив следующую из-за уха, Учиха неторопливо закурил. Выпустил сизый дым сквозь ноздри…  
В дверь стукнулся Наруто.  
_— Мне не нужно смотреть на тебя, чтобы знать, где ты! Что думаешь, чего хочешь!_  
Солнечный свет бьёт ему в лицо, хотя секунду назад от удара всё вокруг поблекло, _словно небо засветила вспышка молнии_. __  
Чужая чакра кольцами охватывает его по широкому, сужающемуся кругу.  
Саске задыхается. Сил нет. Чакры нет. У Наруто тоже. Так почему... Почему же он ещё на ногах, ещё сражается?!  
— Посмотри **на меня** , Саске!  
— Закрыто, — Саске не хотелось впускать свет. Ему хотелось выть, выдрать шкафчик из креплений на стене и швырнуть, раздолбать кафель, вырвать собственные никчёмные глаза.  
_— Не хочу на тебя смотреть! Не хочу даже знать... я же сказал!.._  
— Я вижу тебя. Саске.  
Небо темнеет, наливается красным, как металл, сунутый в огонь. Плещется расплавленной массой, течёт вниз, прямо в глаза. Он слепнет и глохнет, и в этой оглушающей тишине его мир взрывается.  
Саске кричит. Слишком светло, и от этого - очень больно.  
Дверь почему-то открылась, хотя он точно закрывал её на щеколду. Запах свежей крови и стерильных бинтов защекотал ноздри. Тепло человеческой кожи обожгло его, и Саске поднял голову.  
Наруто стоял перед ним. Нарушая все границы личного пространства, почти упираясь ему в лицо животом, в футболке, измазанной кровью, с наспех перебинтованной рукой.  
Щёлкнул выключатель, и мерное жужжание вентилятора заглохло. Свет тоже погас.  
Саске замер. Недокуренная сигарета тлела, и теперь дым скапливался в воздухе, оседал на коже, волосах, одежде. Смешивался с красными разводами на ткани, с бинтами, с теплом.

  
_— Можешь ли ты увидеть меня?_  
— Могу.  
Беззвучно произнёс Саске и уткнулся носом в Наруто.


End file.
